


Будь как Кроули (поставь будильник на июль)

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M, RPF, Skype calls, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, method acting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Майкл и Дэвид репетируют телефонный разговор Азирафаэля и Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Michael Sheen & David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Будь как Кроули (поставь будильник на июль)

**Author's Note:**

> Разумеется, все события вымышлены. Кроме видео «Good Omens: Lockdown». Оно очень даже существует.

Дэвид не настолько технически… не осведомлён, как хочет казаться, думает Майкл. Хотя о двойном значении смайликов он действительно не знал. И собственного твиттера или инстаграма у него до сих пор нет. С другой стороны, зачем Дэвиду тот же инстаграм, если у него есть Джорджия, которая всегда выложит новое видео или фото со смешными тэгами.

Однако со скайпом Дэвид обращается как профессионал. Интересно, он пользуется вотсапом или снэпчатом?

— Привет, — говорит Дэвид. Он растрёпанный и заросший, а у голоса странное эхо.

— Ты что, на чердаке? — смеётся Майкл.

— Это единственное тихое место в доме, — серьёзно отвечает Дэвид. — Все наконец запомнили: если я тут, то мне нельзя мешать.

— Удобно, — мечтательно вздыхает Майкл. — Наверное, сложно устоять перед соблазном запереться там на полдня.

— Если бы. Ты строишь грандиозные планы: карантин, все сидят дома, свобода. Можно выучить французский, прочитать классику, на которую вечно не хватает времени… Ты же знаешь, я «Благие знамения» прочёл перед съёмками, а ведь книга вышла тридцать лет назад! Или играть в PlayStation восемь часов подряд. А потом я вспоминаю, что у меня пятеро детей, и для четырёх из них дистанционное и домашнее обучение никто не отменял.

— То-то ты выглядишь таким замученным.

— Зато ты свеж, как майская роза. Я слышал, «Блудного сына» продлили на второй сезон? Поздравляю.

— Ага. Нам повезло, что мы успели снять финальный эпизод и он всех впечатлил. Так что будешь играть в американском сериале — снимай свои сцены скопом.

— Спасибо за совет.

У Дэвида мягкий смех. Тёплый, как солнечный свет, и очень легко забыть, что Майкл звонит ему по делу. Дэвид уже упомянул, что книжной версии «Благих знамений» стукнуло тридцать лет, и Нил готовит благодарным читателям (а теперь ещё и зрителям) подарок.

— Что-то мы отвлеклись. Вернёмся к нашим британским баранам. Нил ведь прислал тебе сценарий?

— Конечно, — Дэвид взмахивает распечаткой. — Приступим?

Запись завтра. И учитывая, что последний раз они примеряли на себя роли Азирафаэля и Кроули больше двух лет назад, репетиция им не помешает.

Майкла не удивляет, что Кроули знает такое слово, как «трансцендентальный», а Дэвид произносит его без запинки. Сам он гордится тем, что ни разу не сбился, перечисляя все торты, испечённые Азирафаэлем во время самоизоляции. Ну, если честно, он повторил перед зеркалом «Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte» раз восемь, прежде чем звонить Дэвиду, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь.

— Звучит соблазнительно. Азирафаэль изверг, — сообщает Дэвид. — Кто кого искушает, я вас спрашиваю?

— После звонка побежишь заказывать торт? — ехидно интересуется Майкл.

— Не исключено.

— В любом случае искушение провалилось по всем фронтам. Азирафаэль намекал-намекал Кроули про нарушение правил, а тот и ухом не повёл.

— Кроули — сознательный демон.

— Типа, будь как Кроули — ставь будильник на июль?

— Или как Азирафаэль и пеки тортики. Хотя, мне кажется, тортиками увлекаться не стоит. Ангелу ничего не будет, а вот людям много сладкого вредно. — Дэвид делает паузу и добавляет с улыбкой в голосе: — То, что он поделился выпечкой с грабителями, очень трогательно.

— Горе-грабителями, — уточняет Майкл. — Как думаешь, он пожалел о том, что сказал Кроули не приходить? Тому не обязательно садиться за руль Бентли. Телефонные кабели не самый приятный способ путешествовать, но если нет другого выхода… Я бы на месте Азирафаэля с ума сошёл от одиночества.

— Ты же понимаешь, что эта запись — не только дань книжному юбилею? Ангел и демон, существа, которые не могут заболеть или заразить кого-нибудь, всё равно подают жителям разных стран хороший пример и сидят дома.

— Значит, нам, британцам, далек не помог?

— Какой далек?

— Ты не видел клипы на YouTube, где по улицам ездит далек и приказывает землянам оставаться дома? Я пришлю тебе ссылку. Точнее, не тебе, а Джорджии. Она-то её не потеряет.

Дэвид издаёт смешок, и они прогоняют сцену ещё раз, чтобы завтра не подвести Нила и не разочаровать зрителей. Видеоряд к телефонному разговору команда подобрала потрясающий. Придирчивым фанатам будет над чем поразмыслить.

— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — на прощание говорит Дэвид с чисто кроулевской интонацией, полной скрытой нежности и такой любви, что Майкл почти уверен: Азирафаэль перезвонил Кроули через пять минут и позвал к себе жить.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
